The Jacket  7
by charlieboy
Summary: A continuation of the Jacket series.  Alex and Bobby are married, and expecting.  Please read and review!  Chapter 1 has been amended.
1. Labor Of Love

**The usual disclaimers.**

**A/N: Wasn't totally satisfied with the first submission. **

Chapter 1

Labor of Love

The alarm went off. _Why haven't we switched it to his side of the bed, I'll never know. _Alex thought as she reached over to hit the snooze button. She nudged him with her elbow. _"Up Sleeping Beauty."_

He moaned into his pillow. _"It can't be morning already. Wife, get up, and get me a strong cup of coffee."_

Alex laughed. _"You know I haven't been able to get out of bed out on my own for the past two weeks."_

Bobby raised himself up on his forearms and looked at her. He reached over and put his large hand on her belly. He felt a kick against his hand. _"Whoa, good kick. I think the doctor's wrong. It's gotta be a boy."_

She turned her head and looked at him. _"Girls can have a strong kick too. Just ask my brothers."_

He moved over and caught her on the lips. She sighed contentedly. He smiled into her lips. _"Goren, this is how it all started." _

He laughed and rolled out of bed. Walking to her side of the bed, he helped her out. He padded down the hall to the bathroom. She quickly made the bed. She felt a dull ache in her lower back and put her hand on it. _"Must have slept on it wrong."_

She quickly fixed coffee and breakfast. He was just straightening his tie as he came into the kitchen. _"What's your plans for today?"_

Putting her hand on her lower back, she furrowed her brow. _"I was thinking of doing some light house work."_

He smiled. _"Sounds like nesting to me."_

Fifteen minutes later he was walking out the door. Alex rested in the recliner before she began cleaning.

It was late afternoon when Alex hung up the phone. Sitting on the edge of their bed, another wave went through her body. _Breath, breath, breath_, she reminded herself. It passed slowly. She glanced at the LCD on the alarm clock. _Fifteen minutes apart. Where the hell was he? _

The suitcase was open on the bed. She looked at the contents. She tried to focus on what she might need over the next few days. Running through the mental checklist, she confirmed that she had everything she needed. Everything, but _him. _She didn't dare lay down, she didn't think she could get up by herself. She glanced at the clock again. Sighing, she got up and waddled to the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. Taking a sip from the glass, her mind drifted to the past. The brass, as her sister and Bobby had predicted, were fairly amiable to the union of the two detectives. They did have to make the tough decision of splitting their partnership at work.

Bobby opted to move to another precinct, giving Alex the opportunity to move further up the ladder, if she chose. He seemed quite content working in the Crime Scene Unit. His expertise had proven invaluable, and earned him a lot of respect from even the most seasoned CSU members.

Another strong wave hit her. She closed her eyes tight. _Breath, breath, breath. _She gasped when the wave passed. Glancing at the clock, she noted the waves were now twelve minutes apart. Grabbing a napkin, she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

She smiled weakly. The wedding had been a simple ceremony, performed by a friend of theirs. Lewis and Captain Deakins had been the witnesses. She had borrowed her sister's wedding gown, new shoes, her grandmother's pearl necklace, and a light baby blue garter belt. _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. _Her family had attended. Sadly, none of Bobby's family had showed up. She remembered how quiet he was that day. Happy, but quiet.

She braced herself for another wave.


	2. The Call

**I do not own the characters from CI. Nor do I gain anything by writing about them. Please read and review.**

Chapter 2

The Call

Bobby was kneeling down next to the body when his phone rang. Checking the Caller ID, he flipped it open. _"Alex, I can't talk right now."_

Alex gritted her teeth until the wave passed. _"Bobby, I, I need you to take me to the hospital." _

Bobby had been digging through the dead man's pockets, stopping, he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Putting it back up to his ear, he said, _"Alex, you're not due for another two weeks."_

She took a deep breath, feeling another wave coming. _"What do you want me to say? My doctor sucks at math?" _

Her voice sounded strained. He stood up looking around the scene. Spotting his partner, he signaled him. _"I'm on my way!" _

He clicked the phone shut. Quickly explaining the situation, he passed his notes on to his partner. Getting into the SUV, he put the lights and siren on and headed towards Brooklyn. He knew Alex's threshold for pain, and figured if she was just calling him, she should have been on her way to hospital at least thirty minutes ago. He clenched his jaw as he maneuvered the vehicle through traffic.

Bobby's thoughts drifted back to their _first_ real date. He grinned. Alex definitely shined on his arm that evening. She wore a simple black low cut dress, and stiletto heels. He had taken her to a French restaurant, and then dancing. She floated in his arms. He remembered the soft lavender scent she had been wearing.

Walking her up to her door, he wasn't sure how the night would end. He held her in his arms and looked into her eyes. There was nothing more he wanted, just her. They kissed longingly. Alex put her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him away. _What did she say? _He quickly maneuvered around a stalled vehicle. Getting back into the right lane, his thoughts drifted back to the porch.

He was ready. Her stopping _the moment_ confused and frustrated him. At first, he thought he had read her all wrong. Alex saw his hurt look, taking him by the hand she led him to the steps. They sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

_What did she say? _He smiled. _She said that although she knew him well as a partner, and pretty good as a friend, she wanted to take her time to get to know him as a lover, before the actual act. _Bobby remembered how his heart skipped a beat when she said the word _lover_. She did want him in that way, but wanted to take time. He remembered burying his face in the top of her head, inhaling her scent, telling her that he was willing to wait until she felt the time was right.

Continuing to move through traffic as rapidly as he could, his mind drifted back to the _first time_. It was nearly three months since babysitting for her sister. He was making them dinner at his place. Alex had worn a mid-calf length coat to work. An unusual length for her, and it made her appear even more petite. She had borrowed it from her sister, Cindy, to see if she really wanted to purchase that style coat. He had teased her all day about the coat. Thinking back, it was a wonder that the evening happened at all.

While he prepared the meal, Alex had gone back to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back to the kitchen, she was wearing a very revealing Teddi. Bobby grinned. The dinner burned, but the evening was well worth the wait.

He pulled into the driveway. Barely putting the vehicle in park before he jumped out and ran into the house.


	3. The Ride

**I do not own the characters of CI, nor do I gain anything from writing about them. Just pure enjoyment, and the enjoyment that I hear from the readers of this little story. Please read and review!**

Chapter 3

The Ride

Bobby threw the door open. _"Alex!"_

He ran down the hall to their bedroom. He found her stretched out on their bed. She raised an arm and weakly waved it. _"Here."_

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, he studied her. Her face was pale, and she was biting her bottom lip. He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped her face. _"Hey, I think we need to get you to the hospital."_

She looked at him with weary eyes. _"Ya think?"_

Taking her by her hands he pulled her up to sitting position. He gently move her legs to the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath, clutching his arm, her nails went in deep. Bobby winced. _"How far apart are the contractions?"_

Alex glanced at the clock. _"Six minutes."_

He had passed the suitcase near the door. He looked at her and without a word, scooped her up in his arms. He grunted. He was surprised at her weight. She looked into his brown eyes. _"Don't even go there Goren."_

His eyes crinkled. _"Yes ma'am."_

Bobby carried her out to the SUV. From her perch in his arms, she opened the passenger door and he gently placed her on the seat. Reaching over her belly he grabbed the seat belt. He paused, remembering the last time he tried this move. Impatiently she said, _"Just do it already."_

He grinned, strapping her in. Closing the door, he ran back to the house and grabbed the suitcase. Glancing into the the kitchen, he saw the jacket hanging on the chair, waiting. He ran over and put it over his arm. _"Come on ol' boy. You've got a job to do." _Locking the door he was back in the SUV, opening her door, he draped the jacket over her as best he could. Jumping into the driver side, he pulled out of the driveway, headed towards the hospital.

Alex pulled the jacket up under her chin. She moaned. Bobby reached over and hit the lights and siren. _"Bobby, you're not legally allowed to do that."_

He glanced in the mirror and put his foot on the accelerator. _"Write me a ticket later."_

Alex smiled. She had gotten use to his dry sense of humor, one of his better interrogation tools. She wrapped the jacket around her tighter. Her mind drifted to the day that they made the decision to combine households. She wasn't very good at discarding things, Bobby, on the other hand, was too good at doing so. He began with the hall closet. She counted four times that she had to rescue _'her friend'_ from the junk pile. She ended up hiding him in her dresser drawer, out of harms way.

His argument was that the jacket was nearly worn out and not worth the thread to repair anymore. She argued that as long it was her possession, the jacket was staying. A wave hit her and she grimaced. Bobby caught her expression in the review mirror and stepped on the accelerator a little harder. She did coax him to do some more repairs to it, and to put another _light_ coat of water proofing on it. He growled while doing it, but did it to please her.

Bobby glanced in the rear view mirror. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips. _"Penny for your thoughts?"_

Alex opened her eyes and looked at his face in the mirror. _"Just thinking about the jacket."_

He shook his head. "_Of all the things to think about at a time like this, why that?"_

Alex leaned further back in the seat letting the wave pass. _"Think about it."_

Her incomplete answer puzzled him. He cocked his head slightly. A sudden thought occurred to him, _what if his mom never took that box to the resale shop? _If it had remained in his closet, she would have never called him that day. He would have never thought of approaching her in the garage that evening, and gone out with her for coffee. He would have never gone to her home after Joe's funeral. Or encouraged her to try out for Major Case Squad. Would they have ever become partners, just by chance? Would they have ended up together? He shook his head. Smiling, he realized not only her deep attachment to the jacket, but also his. That one old piece of clothing did more for them than either could imagine.

Pulling up to the Emergency Room, he ran to her side and opened the door. He noted that she was wringing wet. Without hesitation he carried her into the ER.


	4. Allison

**The usual disclaimers. Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

Allison

Bobby paced outside her hospital door. The doctor was doing a quick exam of Alex. Coming out, he smiled at Bobby. _"Got her here just in time."_

The nurse handed him a gown and mask. Dunning them, he quickly went in. Alex had a cannula, and fetal monitors wires disappeared under the sheets. Her smile waned. _"It looks like I'm going to have an alien."_

Bobby smiled, running his hand through her hair. _"Love you. Even if it is an alien."_

Within the hour, Bobby was sitting next to Alex holding their little girl. Both were sleeping peacefully. He had called her family, and anticipated a swarm in a short time. He held his daughter close to his face. _"But for now, you're all mine."_

His mind drifted back to their decision not to have a baby right away. Alex wanted to move up a grade or two, and he wanted to get comfortable in his position of CSU. Having met their goals, they were eager to bring a new life into the world. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiled.

Their biggest argument, since they discovered they were pregnant, was choosing the name. Bobby grinned. Alex was adamant about not having her named Alexandra. She was agreeable to Allison. He brought Allison up to his face and whispered,_ "Allison Lynne, Ali Lynne." _

Alex had been watching him. A tired smile on her lips. _"Hey, we agreed on Allison, not Ali."_

She held out her arms. Bobby reluctantly placed Ali in her mother's arms. _"Don't look so sad, you'll get her back."_

Bobby quietly watched Alex and Ali, feeling his eyes getting heavy he nodded off mid rock. Alex smiled at Bobby's reposed figure. She gently moved the baby cap down around Ali's ears. She gazed in her daughter's face, and then looked around the room. She spied the jacket draped over the arm of the couch.

Kissing Ali lightly on the forehead, she whispered, _"Let me tell you a story about an amazing, magical jacket."_

_The End (Yes really) _

**A/N: Well, this concludes The Jacket series. I do hope you all enjoyed it. Now, start digging through those closets, drawers, and boxes and find your 'amazing magical' piece of clothing. Who knows where it will take you!**

**P. S.: Thank you all for your kind reviews. Without them, The Jacket series wouldn't have happened.**


End file.
